No es para tanto
by aNitta
Summary: No todas las peleas son iguales...unas traen consecuencias y las otras son las diarias. Esta no era la primera pelea de la pareja ni tampoco la última, pero una frase dicha sin pensar cambió el rumbo de la disputa.


Hola, este es mi primer shot que escribo asi que les pido que sean un poco comprensivos y que lo tengan en cuentan cuando piensen en el veredicto. XD XD.

Esta dedicado a las dos personas que me no pararon de darme la lata hasta que conseguí escribir esto... y que ahora me parece que no pararan hasta que siga escribiendo T_T.

Bueno no mucho mas que decir.. solo que ningun personaje me perteneces... que no gano nada de dinero haciendo esto y bla bla bla.

* * *

**No es para tanto**

Se encontraba en la torre de astronomía, sentado en el alféizar de la ventana contemplando la noche despejada que había ante él donde la luna llena, en su estado más hermoso, se situaba en el centro de ese cielo bañando con su luz todo aquello que estaba a su paso y, junto a ella, las estrellas repartidas por todo el firmamento cada una de las cuales guardando una leyenda sobre su origen. Recordó entonces, algunas de esas historias que su madre le contaba cuando era pequeño, esas historias que nunca se cansaba de escuchar e imaginaba ser el protagonista de algunas de ellas. Pero conforme pasaba el tiempo dejó de ser aquel niño que disfrutaba escuchando historias mitológicas para ser el hombre que su padre le había obligado a ser, imponiéndole sus creencias y tomando aquellas decisiones que más le convenían a su señor que tanto defendía.

No sabia exactamente como había llegado hasta ahí, recordaba haber salido del despacho del ahora director del colegio Severus Snape, la única persona que le quedaba en la que podía confiar realmente, la que había estado junto a él desde siempre. Bueno también estaba Harry pero en esos momentos a él era al último que quería ver, incluso prefería encontrarse con la comadreja o con la sabelotodo de Granger. Hacia demasiado tiempo que no utilizaba esos motes, el mismo tiempo que Harry y él estaban juntos como pareja y le prometió llevarse bien con sus amigos aunque al principio le costara horrores pero que ahora, finalmente, lo había conseguido y los consideraba como unos buenos amigos.

El motivo de su visita al colegio era que había tenido una pelea con Harry, la pelea empezó por una, a su parecer, tonteria de nada pero que acabó con un portazo suyo saliendo de la casa en la que vivían desde hace tres años tras unas palabras de Harry que le afectaron demasiado.

Flashback

_Draco estaba leyendo "El Profeta" cuando escuchó como la puerta se abría dando paso a un enfurecido Harry que __después de quitarse la chaqueta se sentaba junto a él en el sofá._

_- Hola Harry, ¿Qué tal el día? – preguntó preparándose para lo que intuía que ahora se avecinaba, pero que después de tanto tiempo de convivencia ya sabía que lo mejor era preguntar e intentar que se olvidara de eso cuanto antes._

_- ¿Qué que me pasa? Me pasa, Draco, que estoy harto de que después de cinco malditos años el ministerio aun me atosigue para que vaya por ahí pavoneándome por ser el "salvador del mundo mágico" y ya estoy harto… muy pero que muy harto. – esta vez si que estaba realmente enfadado y Draco supo que no seria fácil tratar de calmarlo – pero eso a nadie le importa, ellos solo esperan que acuda a todos esos actos mostrando mi mejor sonrisa para que el mundo mágico piense que a pesar de los años aun seguimos manteniendo una buena relación. – Harry se tomo un respiro antes de continuar con su monólogo, momento que Draco aprovechó para dejar el profeta en la mesita que estaba junto a él y colocarse detrás de Harry para darle un masaje que lo relajara._

_- ¿Relación? – continuo Harry después de ese breve descanso en el que ambos se habían mantenido callados, uno esperando a que terminara de desahogarse y el otro pensando en todo lo sucedido – ¿Pero que relación?- se levantó del sofá terminando con así con el masaje y empezó a dar gritos por todo el salón - Si nunca me apoyaron en todos los años que duró la guerra, ninguno de ellos me hizo caso cuando dije que había vuelto hasta que pasó lo del ministerio que ahí ya me creyeron, y porque lo vieron con sus propias narices que sino… ¡ni eso!_

_- Tranquilízate Harry – le interrumpió Draco, pensando que ya era la hora de hablar – los dos sabíamos que esto iba a pasar, el ministro sabe que lo que más le conviene es tenerte cerca por si algún mortífago de los que quedan sueltos por ahí intenta imitar a Voldemort. Así que cálmate porque en ese estado no vas a solucionar nada y no es para tanto, les dices lo mismo que has estado diciéndoles hasta ahora y punto._

_- ¿Cómo puedes decirme precisamente tú que no es para tanto? Tú sabes muy bien como me afectaron todos esos años, lo mal que lo pase viendo morir a tanta gente por mi culpa, por intentar protegerme, así que no me vengas diciendo que no es para tanto cuando tú lo único que hacías era esconderte en una cueva sin hacer nada por solucionarlo – sabía que se había pasado… pero no podía parar de hablar – mientras que todos los demás nos jugábamos la vida luchando contra Voldemort y todos sus mortífagos._

_- Harry estas siendo injusto conmigo – Draco se habia quedado parado ante estas palabras que no se esperaba en ningún momento. En todas las peleas que habian tenido a lo largo de los años nunca le habia echado en cara eso, ni siquiera una pequeña mención, nada. Por eso le sorprendió que saliera ahora y le dolía, dolía mucho. No queria ponerse en el estado en el que Harry se encontraba y utilizando toda la sangre fria que aún le quedaba se marchó de ahí para evitar decir algo de lo que después se arrepintiera._

Fin Flashback

Y ahí se encontraba él, sentado en esa torre dándole vueltas a todo lo sucedido. No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que llegó al colegio, pero no tenía ganas de volver, no cuando sabía que tendría que enfrentarse a Harry y aún no estaba preparado. Empezó a recordar como, después de que Severus matara a Dumbledore, Voldemort lo habia torturado a _Cruciatus_ hasta cansarse y si no hubiera sido por la ayuda de su padrino a escaparse lo más seguro es que ahora estuviese muerto.

Pero Harry tenía razón, él no sabía lo que era que la gente muriera por salvarte, ni que le ofrecieran su apoyo, y ni mucho menos que ahora lo miraran con respeto. No, él no sabía nada de eso, en cambio sí que sabía lo que era servir al señor oscuro aun cuando era lo que menos deseaba, pelear contra todo lo que desde pequeño le habían enseñado, aparentar todo lo que no era solo por no defraudar a sus padres, pero claro, eso nadie lo tiene en cuenta.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió un aroma muy familiar y una mano posarse en su hombro, no le hacía falta girar la cabeza para saber de quien se trataba.

- Lo siento – la voz de Harry sonaba realmente apenada – no quería haber dicho nada de eso, perdóname de verdad.

- Sé que no querías hacerlo, pero lo hiciste – ahora si que giro la cara para encontrarse con la mirada de Harry, esos ojos verdes en los que tantas veces se había perdido y que ahora lo miraban tristeza, miedo, amor, sobretodo eso… amor. Ese sentimiento que solo había experimentado estando con él.

- Lo siento – volvió a repetir él, pero esta vez tirándose a sus brazos para darle un fuerte abrazo – lo siento, lo siento, lo siento – repetía una y otra vez cerca de su oido – soy un estúpido que no sabe mantener la boca cerrada. – deshizo un poco el abrazo para encontrarse con su mirada – Sé todo por lo que tu también tuviste que pasar, y de alguna manera o de otra tu también peleaste y perdiste mucho en esa batalla.

- Harry…-

- No, déjame terminar, por favor – le interrumpió el moreno – Yo no tuve opción para elegir en que bando luchar, ni siquiera nadie me preguntó si quería formar parte de esa guerra pero tu si que pudiste elegir, y aunque lo hiciste en unas condiciones muy duras, finalmente elegiste y me alegro por ello. Si Snape no te hubiera ayudado, no habría pasado los tres mejores años de mi vida, porque contigo he sentido lo que realmente es ser feliz y no quiero que esta felicidad termine nunca. – los ojos se le habían empañado en lagrimas que luchaban por querer escapar y recorrer libremente por las mejillas sonrojadas de Harry – Draco, te quiero.

- Lo se – en el momento en que sus miradas se encontraron Draco supo que ya lo había perdonado, que volverían juntos a casa y seguirían con sus vidas como si nada hubiese pasado, una pelea más de pareja, una como otra cualquiera de las que aún les quedaban por vivir, pero escuchar esas palabras le hizo perdonarlo aun más – Anda ven, tonto – dijo mientras lo atraía hacia él y le daba un dulce beso en los labios.

Al principio fue un roce de labios nada más, un beso tímido, casto, un primer beso que daba lugar a otros muchos besos, estos cada vez más intensos. Una tímida lengua que acariciaba el labio inferior pidiendo permiso para adentrarse en esa boca y empezar una pelea de lenguas donde ambas querían ganar, las manos que antes estaban en la espalda de Harry ahora se encontraba una en su nuca haciendo presión profundizando el beso y la otra en su cintura pegándole más a él.

Harry empezó a repartir pequeños besos por su mandíbula y bajando hasta su cuello donde dio un pequeño mordisco provocando que Draco soltara un pequeño gemido, el moreno sabia perfectamente como hacerle temblar y estremecerse solo con pequeñas caricias y mordiscos. Una mano de Draco se coló por debajo de la camisa de Harry palpando esos abdominales que el Quidditch le había proporcionado y subiendo hacia una de esas tetillas que tanto le gustaba lamer y morder. Conforme transcurrían los segundos las caricias y los besos iban aumentado la pasión que los envolvía haciendo más urgente la necesidad de acariciarse, tocarse, rozar piel contra piel. Ambos comenzaron un vaivén donde sus miembros se frotaban separados únicamente por la ropa que ya empezaba a estar de más, y con este pensamiento y solo una mirada de entendimiento ambos se separaron para volver a casa a terminar lo que en el colegio empezaron.

FIN.

* * *

¿que os ha parecido? si habeis llegado hasta aqui... ¿por que no me dejais un review?? me haria mucha ilusión aunque solo sea para decirme que no os ha gustado nada y que es lo peor que habeis leido....


End file.
